


Of Detention and Cute Boys

by redfitz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, Fluff, Food Fights, M/M, and idk what soonyoung is, basically taking 2015 svt headcanons, bc joshua hong is a gentleman, but pls read it anyway lmao, but this is a crackfic so what did you expect, crackfic, dk is only mentioned im sorry, i originally wrote this in 2015 so, jeonghan is the stereotypical cool kid who gets detention all the time, jisoo is pure!jisoo, like honestly this is very self indulgent and probably not worth reading, rich kid jihoon, soonyoung and woozi are just kind of there to further the plot, theyre very ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfitz/pseuds/redfitz
Summary: Jisoo let out a breath - one that he didn’t even realise he’d been holding - and raised a shaky hand to the door handle. He let his fingers linger on the cool metal for a while as he took a moment to regain what little composure he had in the first place.How had he gotten into this mess again? Oh that's right. He really needed new friends.originally posted on aff





	Of Detention and Cute Boys

**Author's Note:**

> guys keep in mind, i wrote this back when the fandom still called jeonghan 'junghan' ok pls dont bite me
> 
> BUT ANYWAY i'm only posting this on ao3 because i feel bad for not having anything on here hahah even though i haven't written in like 10 years & basically just lurk
> 
> enjoy~ xx

Jisoo let out a breath - one that he didn’t even realise he’d been holding - and raised a shaky hand to the door handle. He let his fingers linger on the cool metal for a while as he took a moment to regain what little composure he had in the first place.

How had he gotten himself into this mess again?

Oh. That’s right. Stupid Soonyoung. Stupid Jihoon.

 

His blond friend had chosen today of all days to pester Jihoon a little more that usual. They had barely sat down at their table in the cafeteria when Soonyoung started to poke fun at anything and everything he could think of. “Your hair’s the same colour as the food O.M.G!”

Jihoon glared, obviously annoyed at being compared to the pink mush in front of him.

To be honest, he didn’t even know what it was. The school really needed to work on their cafeteria staff. Was it meat? Was it soup? Who knew? All he knew was that he was offended and he would make that known to the little brat in front of him.

Jihoon was already pretty testy after receiving a “mere A minus” on his Chemistry test (in the little devil’s own words), so he was quick to snap at the not-so-innocent dancer. Jisoo tried to step in (he swore that was his only role in their friendship - the peacemaker when Soonyoung would get to be too much for Jihoon’s short temper) but only made the matter worse as the shortest of the three switched to glaring at the elder, and started going off about how “annoying boys from America who can barely read Korean should not be lecturing me, who cares if you got full marks for the Chemistry test, _I am still superior!_ ”

 

Jisoo had blinked, his mouth a little open, because although Jihoon’s kind of a special case, he’d never actually _yelled_ at him before.

It had always been Soonyoung on the receiving end of the pink haired boy’s rage. Soonyoung was just as surprised apparently, but was quick to jump to the older’s defence.

“You can’t get mad at Jisoo hyung! He’s like-- He’s like the sun! YOU CAN’T GET MAD AT THE SUN!!”

What Soonyoung meant by that, Jisoo had no clue. Of course, Jihoon didn’t appreciate that his friends were supposedly ‘ganging up on him’ and did what anyone would do in his position.

He threw his ‘food’ at them.

And while Jisoo would like to say he had excellent reflexes and dodged the oncoming sludge, that really wasn’t true at all. Soonyoung on the other hand, had managed to evade Jihoon’s attack just fine, and instead stood pointing his finger at the other’s misfortune, laughing his head off.

Until Jihoon took Jisoo’s lunch and emptied it on his head, that is.

The blond sobered up immediately, resorting to chasing Jihoon and grabbing him into a hug, cackling into his ear, effectively covering Jihoon in _whatever the hell it was_ as well.

Jisoo would have found it cute if food wasn’t currently dripping down into his shirt. Oh God.

 

* * *

 

And so, he ended up in the deputy principal’s office with the other two - still covered in goop might I add - thinking about how he should work on getting better friends. It seemed to be a regular thought recently.

The next half an hour consisted of a lecture that he doubted _any_ of the three listened to, another lecture specifically aimed at Soonyoung for yawning during the principal’s _first_ lecture, and Jihoon using his ‘superiority’ to worm his way out of any real punishment.

It was in times like these that Jisoo wished his parents basically owned the school like Jihoon’s. The power of the rich was far too high.

Soonyoung was well acquainted with the ways of school detention, meaning he accepted the green slip with no problem, taking no notice of Jisoo behind him, staring wide-eyed at the piece of paper he was being given. No way was this happening to him.

 _Yeah, he_ really _needed new friends._

 

* * *

 

Now, as he stood outside the door separating him from his imminent doom, Jisoo was feeling a little weak in the knees. At least he had Soonyoung with him, right?

At that moment, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, notifying him of a text. What was _in_ the text left him near hysterical.

        From: Soon-Overlord-young  
            yo hyungie im not coming lol  
            I GOT ASKED OUT BY SEOKMIN ARE YOU KIDDIGN ME  
            so sorry you're on your own xxxxx

Jisoo scowled. "Does Soonyoung even understand the concept of detention?? He'll get suspended again at this rate. What was it for last time, again? Oh that's right he turned on the sprinklers when all those scouts taking a tour of the school were on the field," he muttered under his breath. How had  _he_  been the only one to get punished at the end of this? He could still feel the lunch meat - he had checked; it  _was_  meat - running down his torso. He shuddered, sighing dejectedly. Maybe he should just start sitting with Junhui and Minghao at lunch. Jisoo might end up being left out of their purely Mandarin conversations, but at least it was better than being the  _babysitter_  he was when he was with the two idiots he called his friends.

Jisoo sighed once again, knowing no matter what, he wouldn't leave them. Curse his forgiving and understanding nature.

A cough brought him out of his thoughts, make him jump and whip around. A boy, who couldn't have been any taller that he was, stood there with a sort of lop-sided grin on his face, his eyes filled with amusement. The first thing Jisoo noticed was his hair -  _damn_  it was  _long_. 

"So are you gonna actually go in, or just stand there frowning at the door knob until the teacher opens the door and gets mad at  _both_  of us for not making it to detention on time?"

Jisoo blushed - he hadn't realised how long he'd been standing there. He was sure he looked like an idiot. He cleared his throat.

"Uh. Yeah. I was.. Just. Um," he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck, before opening the door wide and held it open. "After you?" He looked down, allowing his hair to cover his face - which was red beyond compare by now - as the long-haired boy stepped past him, chuckling, into the classroom.  
"You know, despite how I look, I'm actually quite manly. No need to be such a gentleman you know?" he winked, laughing harder as Jisoo flushed even more.

"Cute."

Jisoo gaped, eyes wide as he stared after the strange boy, wondering how  _anyone_  could walk away so casually after calling another boy  _cute_.

"What are you doing over there? Get in, hoodlum," the teacher on duty snapped, causing Jisoo to stutter out an apology before making his way over to a seat by the window.

 _Because that's where all the anime protagonists sit_ , he thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

Jisoo had just finished his 2 page essay on why wasting food, no matter how inedible, was disrespectful and should never be done again, when he felt something hit his head.

_What the--?_

He looked down and found the culprit - a small ball of paper. Looking up, he saw the boy from before wiggling his eyebrows at him from across the room before gesturing towards the scrunched up paper in Jisoo's hand. He stopped himself from rolling his eyes,  _how cliche_ , but decided to humour the boy and tried to unwrap the paper.

Of course, him being Hong Jisoo Joshua, he managed to rip it.

He heard a snort from the direction of the boy but pretended not to hear it, not caring that his red ears gave him away, and tried to fit the two ripped pieces together. His brows furrowed at the message that was on it.

_yo~ you're Jisoo right? That really smart Jisoo that hangs out with that one short guy who everyone's afraid of? I heard you were really nice, so why you in detention, Mr Rebel?_

Okay, so apparently this strange boy, _knew_  him. He bit his lip, and his eyes flickered to the front. Jisoo's eyes widened, suddenly. When had the teacher left the room? He didn't even realise.

"You gonna answer me?"

Jisoo jumped, his eyes flicking back to the boy. "Oh."

"Why're you in detention?" he chuckled.

He decided talking to the boy might be better than spending the last 15 minutes of detention bored out of his mind. "Uh. No reason, really."

The other raised an eyebrow, "No reason? You've finished the 2 page essay right?"

At Jisoo's nod, the boy snorted, "See? That proves it. This is your first time in detention isn't it?" he teased. "So whose mess-up are you taking the blame for?"

Jisoo didn't know whether to be offended or not, but laughed a little nonetheless, replying, "I guess its the 'short guy who everyone's afraid of'?" he joked. "Jihoon threw the entire lunch special in my face."

The guy's eyes widened comically, "Really? Wait.  _Today's_  lunch special? Wow, I feel for you man. How did you end up getting the detention then?"

"Oh you know. Jihoon's fiercely loyal most of the time, but I think I pissed him off today, so I faced the wrath," Jisoo laughed.

The other laughed too. "Well, it lead to a great memory, at least? First ever detention for Mr Perfect."

Jisoo felt his face redden. "Then why are  _you_ here?"

"Oh you know, I was just playing soccer with my friends. Accidentally kicked so hard my shoe came off. It ended up breaking the principal's car's sidemirror off," Junghan replied casually, though the mischief in his eyes gave him away. "It was really funny. I thought it was the best part of my day, before I came here and saw I'd get to spend some time with the infamous Straight-A's Jisoo," he winked.

"O-okay, wait so you know who  _I_  am, but I don't know who  _you_  are," Jisoo mumbled, well aware that his face was once again becoming something like a tomato.

The boy in front of him stopped laughing and looked at him for a second before letting out another lop-sided grin.

"I'm Junghan! Yoon Junghan."

Junghan. His name suited him. It sounded kind of familiar though - he's sure he's heard it somewhere bef--

" _Yoon Junghan??"_  Jisoo gaped. "Yoon Junghan as in Yoon Junghan the most popular guy in school Yoon Junghan?!"

Junghan - who had been surprised at Jisoo's outburst at first - raised a hand to his mouth, hiding his grin behind it. "You're so cute."

Jisoo was too busy looking like a fish out of water to notice what he had said, but he didn't have any more time to dwell on his shock as the teacher returned, a sandwich in hand, and dismissed them. Jisoo blinked, then got up, walking over to the teacher's desk and dropping his essay on it. He looked back to Junghan to see the long-haired boy was busy writing something on a piece of paper, and decided to just go on ahead.

The American was halfway out the front entrance, wondering how he could explain his detention to his parents, when he felt a hand grab him by the wrist. He turned around, surprised when he met the face of Junghan--  _and was that a pout on his face?!_

"You left without me."

Jisoo blinked. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently. "Oh sorry. I didn't know I had to..?" he trailed off, confused.

He was even more dumbfounded when Junghan merely flashed another beam his way and handed him a piece of paper. "See you later, cute Jisoo!" he laughed, then walked past him, a permanent grin on his face.

 _More paper?_  Jisoo thought to himself, unfolding the paper in his hand.

 

_Hey Jisoo! I think you're cute and I'm failing math so you should help me out, and that's totally not an excuse to get you to hang out with me xx  
                                                                                                    010-4321-6789 - Junghan_

 

Jisoo blushed, a little overwhelmed, though he couldn't help the grin the found its way on his face as he read the message.

        To: Pretty boy  
            I might take you up on that offer? Just say when :D - Jisoo

He fidgeted a little, wondering if his text was too short, or he sounded too eager.

        From: Pretty boy  
            YESS :D  
            This Saturday sound good to you? I'm free in the afternoon~~

        To: Pretty boy  
            So am I ^^ see you then?

A sudden honk startled him out of his thoughts and looked up from his screen to see Jihoon in front of him in his car, window rolled down, staring at the older with one eyebrow raised.

"I was gonna be a good friend and surprise you with a ride home after an hour of hell, but I'm more curious as to what's got all red, smiling at your phone like that."

"Oh. It's nothing much." Jisoo bit his lip as he avoided the younger's curious stare, glad when Jihoon gave up and said nothing as he got into the car.

He felt his phone vibrate in his hand, and almost immediately checked it, ignoring his friend's raised eyebrow as he read Junghan's last text, a grin almost immediately spreading across his face.

        From: Pretty boy  
            It's a date~ xx

**Author's Note:**

> askjfgfkjd this probably won't get any attention but whatever i hope you guys liked this mess of a fic


End file.
